icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DevonAndersen/iCarly Series Finale Airing in November
(Note: The Teen.com reports were wrong. TV Guide confirms the iCarly series finale in an interview with Dan. It should be noted that consider what we call Season 5, Season 6.) After five seasons, Nickelodeon's hit series iCarly will be coming to an end, TVGuide.com has learned exclusively. In June, the cast will come together for the last time to film a special iCarly television event that will air in November. "Everyone at iCarly has been like family to me for five years," creator and executive producer Dan Schneider told TVGuide.com. "When we film our very last scene, there will be a lot of crying, I know. But I also know that in television, you don't want to over-stay your welcome. I want to go out the way we are — on a creative high-note. " Debuting in 2007, the half-hour comedy catapulted the careers of stars Miranda Cosgrove and Jennette McCurdy, who play two best friends with a popular webcast. Along with their other best friend Gibby (Noah Munck), producer Freddie (Nathan Kress) and Carly's older brother (Jerry Trainor), the fivesome became famous for their hijinks and "random dancing." "iCarly has been a definitional show for Nick with kid empowerment at its core and irreverent, smart humor that families around the world enjoy," Marjorie Cohn, Nickelodeon's president of development and original programming said. "With its classic sitcom format and beloved characters, iCarly will always have a home on Nickelodeon." VIDEO: iCarly's Miranda Cosgrove dishes on working, dancing with guest star Michelle Obama The show has featured many high-profile guest-stars over the years, including First Lady Michelle Obama, Jack Black, Jane Lynch, and the bands One Direction, Plain White T's and Good Charlotte. The cast is currently filming an episode with Jimmy Fallon, who will play himself. In the upcoming episode titled "iLove Jimmy Fallon," Carly and the gang dedicate a web show to the late-night host with spoofs of his popular skits. Impressed by their parodies, Fallon invites the group to New York to perform in a special live edition of Late Night. And in true iCarly fashion, Gibby suffers a major wardrobe malfunction which means big trouble for the web show's future. Although the show is coming to an end, many of the cast members will stay in the Nickelodeon family. The network has green-lit a new live-action series from Schneider starring McCurdy and a new pilot starring Munck as part of an overall talent deal with the 16-year-old. The network has also green-lit a pilot from producers Jay Kogen and Aaron Kaplan called Wendell & Vinnie, which stars Trainor as a goofball uncle who becomes the guardian to his conservative 12-year-old genius nephew. As for Cosgrove, she plans to attend USC in the fall. See photos from iCarly "I hope iCarly's legacy will be that it's a truly funny TV show that made people of all ages laugh, smile, and feel good," Schneider adds. "To the iCarly fans, I'd say, 'Thank you' a million times, for the love, support and true passion they've shown for iCarly. It's the fans that made iCarly a huge hit, and invited us into their homes on a daily basis, to entertain then. How do you say thank you to millions and millions of people all around the world, for bringing you into their homes every single day? It's amazing. I'd love to take each and every iCarly fan out to dinner and give them a big ol' bear hug!" After the season concludes in November, iCarly will continue to air on Nickelodeon. Will you miss iCarly? (Source: http://www.tvguide.com/News/iCarly-Series-Finale-1047581.aspx) Category:Blog posts